Bazyli Koopa
Bazyli Koopa is one of Bowser's Koopalings. Due to an accident in his childhood, he lost an arm. It got replaced by a powerful rocket launcher. Appearance and Personallity Bazyli Koopa has a green shell and green head. He has blue hair that hides his right eye, and a quite long tail. One of his arm is a cannon that shoots homing rockets. He has three fangs, two on the left and one in the right. The koopa enjoys putting various devices in his cannon, like a grappling hook. He is mostly calm, through he shows hints of bullying occasionally. This is especially visible with Lemmy Koopa. Backstory Bazyli was born and raised lke a normal koopaling untill the age of 6, when he fought Luigi for the first time. Luigi jumped on him and Bazyli almost felt in the lava. His right arm felt into it through. This hurt the Koopaling a lot, and he vowed to take revenge on Luigi one day. Thomas then gave him a robot arm he made. Bowser never let him fight the Mario Bros again until the age of 11. He then fought Mario, but got defeated. Appearances Relationships *Ludwig: Bazyli respects him, but usually he just doesn't care about him. *Lemmy: Bazyli explodes his balloon when he sees it, and thinks he's crazy. They definitely don't like each other. *Roy: Bazyli thinks he's a pretty cool dude. *Iggy: Bazyli likes him, because he creates devices for his cannon. *Wendy: Bazyli thinks she's wierd, because she barely haves any hair despite beign a girl. *Morton: He never dares to say it, but he's actually scared of him due to his ground pounds. *Larry: He likes Larry because he is a great spy. *Bowser Jr.: Bazili believes he's a crybaby and that Ludwig should be the heir instead of Jr. *Lavora: Bazyli respects her and likes to take advice from her occasionally. *Dolly: He loves the food she cooks, and rarely does visit her. *Tim: Bazyli thinks he should throw bombs instead of rocks. *Alex: Bazyli dislikes him because he almost made his cannon short out once accidently. *Noah: Because he's from another dimension, Bazyli's scared of him. *Mortisha: He thinks she's ugly, but obviously he never says it. *Ross: He sometimes thinks Ross is crazy so he doesn't go near him. *Pyotr: Bazyli is jealous of him because he can paint unlike him. *Dragonia: Bazyli thinks she's too young to fight and should just relax at home. *Jacob: Bazyli hates him because he was raised by Peach. *Harley: Bazyli keeps calling him a "Garry Stu" because he's stronger than his own dad despite beign younger than him. *Chris: Bazyli is sure he used to be called "Kris". *Jackson: Bazyli thinks Jackson believes he's too cool, so he dislikes him. *Lady: Because she tends to bully him, Bazyli hates her. *Risen: Bazyli likes him when he's happy, but not when he's mad. *Ellen: Bazyli does like her. *Gyro: Bazyli just treats him like any other Koopa Troopa. *Jinkesse: Bazyli is pals with her because they both have something robotic. *Thomas: They are buddies because Thomas made his robot arm. *Poopbutt: He actually murdered him, but because of joke power Poopbutt revived himself. *Justin: Bazyli think he's wierd because he has a very strange backstory. *Bowser: Bazyli obviously respects him and wishes to be stronger than him one day. *Mario: Bazyli dislikes him, but not as much as the other Koopalings. *Luigi: Bazyli would even destroy his shell just so Luigi dies, because he is the one who made him lose his arm. *Peach: He usually kidnaps Peach just because Bowsers ask him to, but he doesn't care about her otherwise. *Daisy: Bazyli likes to kidnap her for some reason. *Toad: Bazyli thinks he is a coward. *Kevin: Bazyli likes Kevin, but they can't play together sadly. *Dumb: Bazyli doesn't even know him. *Pietro: Bazyli thinks he's an hallucination. *Joe: Bazyli doesn't takes her seriously. *Stephan: Bazyli likes to chat with him occasionally. *Abel: Bazyli taunts him often by nicknaming him "Rainbow Larry". *Edwin B: He is one of Bazyli's best friends. Gallery BazyliKoopaEva.png|Current artwork by TeamEva Basyli Koopa.png|Old Artwork by Poisonshot Category:Koopalings Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Fanon Koopalings Category:Koopa Troop Category:Koopas Category:Mario (series) Category:Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Mario Villains Category:Enemies Category:Mario Enemies Category:Reptiles Category:Humanoids